


Sister's Special Sword

by ChocolateCookieCream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boobjob, Dirty Talk, F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Intersex, Kissing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream
Summary: Arya Stark is an outlaw against Joffrey's rule who also happens to have a 'special' relationship with his spouse, Sansa Stark...her sister. Pure Smut. Arya/Sansa. G!P Arya. Intersex. Very M-Rated. PWP.





	Sister's Special Sword

Sansa Stark entered her bedchamber, sighing with relief as she finally had a moment to herself.

She has spent the last two hours in a gruelling council session, with most of it filled with the frustrated screams of her soon-to-be husband, Joffrey Baratheon. He bellowed and shouted at his council as they once again provided no new information surrounding the individual that he had dubbed the Plight of his Kingdom.

His Kingdom? Sansa scoffed. He had no right. Using the power of his family name, he claimed whatever he wanted and soon had it handed to him, including Sansa as his eventual Queen. At first, she was somewhat taken by the handsome young man. However, his cruelty soon became evident and Sansa could no longer stand the sight of him. He had no qualms about hurting the innocent if it meant extending his power. He showed no mercy.

That is where that plight of his stepped in. A secret swordsman known only as the Night Wolf, who stalked the city streets and protected the people from Joffrey's men. Robbing from his wealthy councilmen and financially backers, before sharing it amongst the poor or using it to deliver food and goods to their land. No matter what Joffrey threw at the Night Wolf, they would always emerge victorious, their skill with the blade unmatched.

Sansa smiled at the thought of it all. This smiled caught Joffrey's attention.

''Something you find amusing, my love?'' He sneered.

Her smiled dropped. ''No, my dear. Just lost in my thoughts.''

''You would do well not to wander. Your mind is to stay within these castle walls, do you understand?''

Without a word, she nodded and politely excused herself from the meeting. Too angered to argue, Joffrey allowed it.

Little did he, or anyone else know, Sansa was fully aware of the Night Wolf's identity. She had been ever since the very beginning. The Night Wolf had approached her, telling her of their plan and what they were looking to accomplish. Sansa couldn't hide her worries and fears, but nevertheless, she understood that it was necessary to help those in need.

Her smile returned thinking of the Night Wolf.

The Kingdom's Hero.

Secretly Arya Stark. Her sister…her secret lover.

The moment she closed the door behind her and walked over to her bed, a shadow was cast on the wall. She turned towards the door leading to a small balcony and caught the sight of a petite young woman with short hair and a sword strapped to her waist.

Sansa grinned. ''Do you love to make such a grand entrance?''

Arya smirked. ''Whenever I can.''

She strutted forward, with all the swagger and confidence of a true warrior, leaving Sansa's knees quacking as the distance between them was closed. The younger woman cupped her sister's cheek before gently pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Their lips connected and they felt sparks flow throughout their body. Though Sansa was taller by an inch or two (with Arya very happy that there was no longer such a great height difference between them) she felt Arya's arms wrap around her waist and pull her in closer.

Their special relationship had began a short while before Joffrey came into power. Their bond was always strong, but after realizing their closeness with one another, they could no deny that their attraction exceeded into something much more. One particular afternoon led to Sansa's hand drifting further downwards, cupping Arya between her legs and finding her younger sister quite hard and excited. Since then, they've explored pleasure to its upmost limits until they were left breathless.

Sansa moaned as Arya's mouth moved down to plant tender kiss across her neck and her hands cupped through her dress to caress her breasts. ''You really angered Joffrey this time.''

Arya giggled against her sister's skin, causing her to tremble with delight. ''He sent twenty men after me this time.''

''And are you alright?'' Sansa asked. Though she tried to banter, there was still concern in her voice.

''Not a scratch,'' Arya replied, pulling back. ''Would you like to inspect and see for yourself?''

''Oh, do you mistake me for a doctor now?''

''No, I just know that you would be very thorough.'' Arya winked.

''Indeed,'' Sansa leaned in for another kiss, soft and tender. Her hands moved downwards without hesitation, grazing over the front of Arya's pants and happy to feel a large, hardening bulge that continued to grow the longer they kissed. ''In fact, he's so enraged, that he'll be in his meeting for a very long time.''

Arya moaned in the kiss. ''Long enough for me to treat you right?''

''Not before I treat you first.'' Sansa said, breaking the kiss. With a swift move of her hand, she undid her sister's belt, letting it and her weapon drop to the floor with a loud clatter. As the door was locked, they had no worries about anyone entering to catch them in the act.

Dropping to her knees, Sansa pulled down Ayra's pants and was greeted by her sister's long, hard cock pulsing. Already at full length, a commendable nine inches and already oozing with precum, Sansa licked her lips before quickly taking it in her mouth, circling her tongue around the head. Arya moaned with pleasure, feeling her sister eagerly take her thick cock between her lips. Her hand threaded through Sansa's hair, stroking it and encouraging her sister to take her deeper.

Using her hand to stroke the part that she couldn't quite reach, Sansa bobbed consciously, trying to take as much as she could until the tip was brushing against the back of her throat. Sansa's other hand reached forward to cup Arya's hefty balls, earning another moan of approval.

''Gods, your lips are perfect, sister.''

Moaning against Arya's cock, Sansa peppered it with kisses, running her tongue up and down the shaft until she coated it completely. Her hand retreated down to rub her dripping pussy through her clothes, already wet with anticipation. Happy with the response, Arya thrust her hips forward, helping Sansa to kiss and lick every hard inch of her. She threw her head back when her sister surprised her by diving underneath to suck on her balls, taking them in her mouth one at a time.

Arya pulled her cock out of her mouth. "Hold on." She then walked over to sit on the edge of Sansa's bed. ''Strip for me.''

With a seductive smile and a glint in her eyes, Sansa proceeded to strip, using every second to show off her curves and skin, knowing it would please Arya. The younger sister resisted the urge to stroke herself off watching Sansa peel off every last bit of clothing. Once Sansa stood completely nude, she slowly approached. ''What next, my hero?''

''I want to see my cock between your tits.'' Arya ordered.

Sansa purred, kneeling down before her sister and cupping her soft full breasts together so that they squeezed around Arya's cock. Immediately, the delight was felt as Arya thrust once again, fucking her sister's breasts while Sansa made sure to bounce for added effect, feeling her sister's dick pillowed between her cleavage.

''I love your tits, sis.'' Arya moaned.

''Yours are perfect too.''

''No, mine are smaller than yours. Yours are a perfect handful.'' She replied playfully cupped Sansa's breasts over her hands.

After a minute or so, she said, "Let's try this in a different position. Go lie on your back."

Sansa nodded, hurrying to rest her back on the bed before Arya straddled her and moved her cock between her breasts once again. She squeezed them together as Arya fucked the valley.

''Do you love treating me like a slut?'' Sansa moaned with a husky tone, egging Arya on more.

Arya bucked her hips harder and faster, losing what little control she had as she used her sister's body to pleasure herself. ''Yes, you're my slut.''

''I'm yours alone.'' Sansa agreed, yelping with pleasure when Arya pinched her nipples in a hard, but not unwelcome manner. Her moans transformed into growls. ''I can't wait any longer. I need you to fuck me now, Arya!''

''If you insist.'' Arya smiled, moving her body down until she was resting between Sansa's legs. The older sister spread them as far as she could, helping so that their bodies nestled closely together. Arya rubbed her cock up and down her wet pussy, soaking it and making it easier for entry. ''So wet for me. I bet you've been thinking about my cock inside you all day.''

''I'm done waiting!''

''So am I!''

Arya's cock slowly filled Sansa, sliding in without any trouble, and they felt the euphoria course through them. The sensation was wild, forbidden and passionate. And they loved every second of it. Sansa smiled ecstatically, reaching behind her sister's back, clawing it and feeling Arya begin to push in and out, finding a steady rhythm until she started to fuck her sister.

By now, Sansa had become used to her sister's incredible size and girth. Her wetness allowed Arya to enter her fully. She moaned, already feeling her orgasm climb quickly. Arya leaned forward to kiss Sansa's breasts, swirling her tongue around the hard erect nipples, occasionally biting them gently for added effect. Sansa arched her back, pressing her body closer as her sister pounded into her relentlessly, just the way she liked it.

Her legs wrapped around Arya's waist. ''Harder. Fuck me harder!''

Forcefully, Arya rolled her sister over so that she had shifted onto her side and took her from behind, showing no mercy. ''You want me to treat you like a whore!''

''I love it when you treat me this way!'' Sansa screamed with pleasure, feeling Arya's hand reach around to cup her sway breasts. Gasps filled the room and the bed shook under the power of Arya's thrusts, threatening to break beneath them. Not that it mattered. They were so enraptured with their love, that White Walkers could be breaking down the door and they wouldn't stop.

Okay, that's an exaggeration, but you get the point.

''You're so tight.'' Arya groaned.

''You're so big!'' Sansa whimpered.

One sister filled the other, fucking her for the next ten minutes, only slowing for the occasional respite and quick draw of breath. Their session was animalistic, especially when Arya increased the hotness by bringing her hand down to spank Sansa's ass cheek. ''More!'' Sansa barked.

''Yes, my lady.'' Arya responded, slapping Sansa's ass over and over again while also kissing the back of her neck and whispering hot words in her ears. ''Do you know what I'm going to do to you?''

''What?'' Sansa asked in between pants.

''I'm going to make you cum,'' Arya said, spanking her ass hard. ''Then I'm going to lick your pussy!'' She rubbed her ass a few times before moving it between her cheeks. During this she slowed the pace of her thrusts. She rubbed two fingers against Sansa's pussy, coating them with her sister's wetness until they were soaked. ''Then I'm going to fuck your ass!''

Sansa's mouth opened wide as she felt two fingers plunge into her backdoor, slowly entering her while Arya continued to fuck her with slow deliberate thrusts. Both of her holes being fucked at the same time drove Sansa over the edge. ''Please, yes! Fuck my ass! Please!'' She begged as pleasure washed over her, pushing her to a tremendous orgasm that left her quivering.

Once her sister came down from her high, Arya helped her to relax on the bed before crawling down and moving between her legs. Sansa's center was absolutely dripping. Arya groaned as she felt her own release subside for now, her cock throbbing and aching. However, she held off until she knew that her sister was satisfied first.

Barely any time to rest, Sansa gripped her bedsheets as she felt Arya's tongue flick over her clit before sucking up her juices. She dived right in, devouring her and penetrating the entrance with her tongue, causing Sansa to scream with delight.

Just then, they flinched when they heard a knock coming from the door. ''Lady Sansa, is everything alright?'' A guard questioned through the door.

Arya and Sansa glanced at each other before the lady of the castle cleared her throat. ''I'm fine.''

''Are you sure? A maid thought she could hear screaming.''

''I merely stubbed my toe. I'm fine now. Please leave, I'm getting changed.'' Sansa then sharply turned to her sister, wrapping her legs around Arya's head and pushing her face into her gushing center. ''Who told you to stop?'' she whispered.

Smiling, Arya wasted no time eating her sister out once again.

The guard outside the door spoke again. ''Forgive me, Lady Sansa. I'll be leaving now.''

''Please do.'' Sansa said with half an order and half a moan, trying to not blow their cover. She listened to the footsteps of the guard disappear down the hallway.

Finally alone again, Sansa enjoyed the magic of Arya's tongue and mouth eating her out. The bedsheets beneath her were soaked with cum and sweat.

Happy with her work, Arya sat up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand before lifting her tunic and tossing it away, revealing her toned body. Sansa's jaw dropped at the sight. It wasn't the first time she'd seen her sister fully naked, it was just one of many, many times. However, she still felt herself gush at the sight. She leaned forward and captured one of Arya's small breasts in her mouth, sucking and earning a moan of approval. Her hand started to rub and jerk Arya's shaft.

Using whatever will power she had, Arya took Sansa's hands in her own to stop her. The older sister stared in confusion. ''You haven't cum yet.''

''It'll be worth the wait to cum in your ass.'' She purred, biting Sansa's bottom lip. ''Would you like that? To feel me release inside of you!''

''Gods yes!''

"You want me to fuck your ass, my sexy slutty sister?" Arya asked.

"Yes, please," Sansa moaned. "I'm your sister slut."

"Get on all fours," she ordered.

Sansa obeyed, rolling onto her hands and knees, wiggling her behind in front of her sister to tempt her, not that she needed it anymore. For a few seconds, Arya admired her sister. Enjoying the sight of her creamy skin and the redness growing on her ass cheeks from her spanking. Caressing her cheeks with her hands, Arya leaned forward and darted her tongue over the puckered hole, reaming her and getting her prepared.

Sansa moaned, looking over her shoulder and nearly cumming again at the feeling and sight of her sister. ''Enough. I'm wet enough already. Please fuck me now.''

''And people said I was the impatient sister?'' Arya bantered, leaning back and moving behind. Using one hand to help line up her cock with Sansa's back entrance, her other hand reached forward to grab a fist full of Sansa's hair, tugging lightly. Easing into position, her cock slid inside of Sansa's ass, causing her to moan loudly as she felt the organ fill her completely.

"Fuck, you look so hot with my cock in your ass," Arya as she began to buck her hips and increase the level of her thrust's speed and power.

"Holy fuck!" Sansa screamed, a sharp pain coursing through her.

"Take it, my sister slut," Arya ordered as she kept bucking her body into her, hammering her cock inside. Her balls would slap against Sansa's pussy with every impact. The strength of her thrusts was enough for Sansa to rest her head on the bed, biting the sheets to suppress more screams lest the guard returns and breaks down the door.

Pleasure overcame them. Intense, wild pleasure as Arya began to fuck Sansa's ass faster, harder and deeper.

"Oh, God, so good," Sansa moaned, the pleasure finally taking complete control of her body, subduing what little pain remained.

"I couldn't agree more," Arya groaned.

Wanting to find another position that could help her reach new depths, Arya grabbed Sansa's leg, hoisted it up and flipped her sister onto her side. Hardly a single second passed before she resumed fucking her in this new position.

From here, Sansa could stare into Arya's diluted eyes, feeling a heat spread through a body that could never be replicated with anyone else other than her sister. Arya grabbed Sansa's breast and used it for leverage as she began fucking her ass hard, pounding Sansa.

"Oh yes, keep fucking my ass," she moaned, a second orgasm beginning to build.

"Ready to get your ass filled with cum?" Arya asked, slapping her ass hard once again.

"God, yes," Sansa answered, licking her lips to encourage Arya to spank her again.

"Bend over the edge of the bed," Arya ordered, slipping her cock out from Sansa's ass.

Already missing the pleasure, Sansa wasted no time in getting into the subservient position. Arya moved behind her, leaning forward to nibble her sister's ear as she slid her cock back in her asshole for a second time.

"Oh, yes," Sansa moaned. "Now fuck me like a whore. I want to feel your entire load."

''I'm going to cum inside you, with every inch of me inside you.'' Arya smiled, as she grabbed Sansa's hips and began fucking hard and fast.

Sansa moved her hand trying to balance herself as Arya slammed hard into her, harder than she had done before. Using all her strength, the Night Wolf's muscular body glistened with sweat. For a couple of minutes there was no talking... just fucking, the room filled with the erotic, raw sound of flesh slapping flesh.

Their breathing began to get heavier along with their moans. After so much pleasure, Arya could no longer hold back. ''Take it all! My sexy, slutty sister!'' She ordered as she spewed her cum inside of her sister's ass, filling her completely.

The two sisters collapsed on the bed, exhausted by very satisfied with their work. Even as Sansa lay there, Arya continued to kiss her shoulders and the back of her neck, never letting a moment pass where she wasn't shown love.


End file.
